Espartaco, La Pesadilla de Roma
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Espartaco se encontraba a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante… que afectaría a la historia de Roma para toda la eternidad. Si triunfaba, haría un gran cambio en la civilización romana, para que la matanza entre gladiadores por pura entretención del público dejara de existir. Esa decisión era... Una rebelión de Esclavos. Apropósito, la imagen no es mía. La saque de Zero-chan.


_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí Solanco-chan con un nuevo fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-sama!**_

_**Espartaco, La Pesadilla de Roma.**_

Espartaco se encontraba a punto de tomar una decisión muy importante… que afectaría a la historia de Roma para toda la eternidad. Él no sabía si debía hacerlo ya que, en caso de fracaso, la consecuencia caería sobre sus compañeros esclavos, con o sin él. Pero… si triunfaba, haría un gran cambio en la civilización romana, para que la matanza entre gladiadores por pura entretención del público dejara de existir.

Por eso era tan importante. Ya que él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos, pero temía al fracaso de la conclusión.

El y su amigo Crixus habían discutido sobre esto, pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo.

Tenía muchas dudas que aclarar, para así poder decidirse. Pero era demasiado difícil.

Hasta que…

(Punto de Vista de Espartaco)

— ¡Escuchen, basuras! ¡Tienen que entrenar más duro! ¡Su contextura debe ser fuerte! — y blablablá.

Así son los legionarios con todos nosotros.

¿A que no son tiernos? (noten el sarcasmo)

Todo el miserable día se la pasan gritándonos, zamarreándonos, tratándonos como objetos (cosa que era algo común, ya que aunque seas gladiador igual sigues siendo un esclavo). Pero yo ya estoy cansado, esque ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡A cierto, a ellos no se les permite casarse o tener hijos! Y créanme eso es tener mucho tiempo libre.

¿Y les digo una cosa? Adivinen a quien viven gritándole. Pues claro, a mí.

— ¡Tú! ¡Deja de hacerme burla! — y de nuevo blablablá.

¡Siempre es lo mismo!

¡Estoy cansado! ¡Ya quiero irme de aquí! Claro… vivo.

Desde que me compraron (por mi genial contextura física) para la Escuela de gladiadores, toda mi vida cambió. Se volvió una rutina, todos los días a entrenar con espada, tridente, navajas, etc.

¡Esta vida es demasiado aburrida!

Por eso mire a mi amigo Crixus, confirmándole que hagamos la rebelión de una buena vez.

Lleno de coraje, me levante de mi asiento y cogí una mesa; para así lanzarla. Claro junto con mis aliados comenzamos la rebelión.

— Pero que... — no lo deje terminar a este maldito legionario, ya que lo golpee.

Al dejar inconsciente a este imbécil, mi ejército de gladiadores y yo (claro, habíamos quedado con Crixus que yo sería el líder) robamos un carro lleno de armas para nosotros y así nos dirigimos a enfrentar a Roma.

Solo… espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que mis compañeros terminen mal.

También, que todo esto no sea en vano.

Pero mejor ahora no me pongo a pensar, sino a actuar.

…

Al llegar a donde se encontraba la detestada nación, todos los legionarios comenzaron a atacarnos por doquier. Pues claro… no tomaron en cuenta que nosotros, los gladiadores, tenemos en nuestro poder el conocimiento del combate libre. Je. Con esto en nuestras manos, cada uno de los legionarios fueron cayendo como las piezas del dominó.

(Narro yo :3)

Espartaco y sus seguidores fueron avanzando cada vez más por la amplia ciudad de Roma. Peleando, matando, perdiendo compañeros… pero continuaron con su cometido.

Batallaban como si de danza se tratara, sus golpes y estocadas con las armas eran directas y bien definidas. Todo en tan solo unos minutos.

Por esta revuelta, todos los ciudadanos romanos estaban llenos de temor, corrían, se escondían… algunos no llegaban a hacer nada de eso y los mataban en el acto.

Todo era un caos.

Pero… solo duro hasta que Espartaco y sus hombres llegaron hacia donde estaba la legión principal de Roma y… la representación de esta.

Los dos ejércitos se observaron por unos momentos, hasta que…

— ¡Ataqueeeen!

Con ese grito, solo bastaron unos momentos para que ambas tropas se juntaran, claro para pelearse entre ellas y ver cuál de estas dos perduraría para poder conseguir la victoria.

Los líderes de ambas milicias se buscaban entre los soldados, combatiendo a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Estuvieron así, hasta que se encontraron.

— Con que… tú eres el causante de todo esto ¿No? — pronunció Roma.

— Pues claro, bastardo ¿Quién más sino? — dijo Espartaco Fríamente.

— jeje… ¿Por qué lo haces, si sabes que vas a terminar perdiendo?

— ¿Por qué tú te expandes, si sabes que algún día terminaras perdiéndolo todo? — replicó Espartaco, sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Finalizada la contestación de Espartaco. Roma, lleno de furia, se lanzó a la batalla.

Sus espadas chocaban, produciendo que un sonido metálico saliera al juntarse; sus cuerpos danzaban en batalla, en la cual verían quien es más fuerte: una nación o un esclavo.

El combate duro más de lo que Espartaco había calculado y de lo que Roma esperaba; pero finalizó, dando a entender, que el más fuerte era el esclavo, ya que este acabo con la legión de Roma.

— ¿Quién iba a perder, Roma? — dice con burla Espartaco.

— Si… pero siéndote sincero, no tendrás victorias eternas. Tal y como tú me dijiste, nada es para siempre.

— Si, pero mientras posea la bendición de los dioses; seguiré adelante y así continuare ganándote.

Y así sin más, Espartaco se retira; feliz de haber conseguido su primera victoria.

_**Fin!**_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¡Ustedes deciden! :DD**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Bueno… ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Legitour post!**_

_**Ciao~**_


End file.
